The Adventurer and the Warrior
by thetank1
Summary: AU, This is going to be a Revised and Redone version of TEATW. This probably will not contain Hiccstrid, Since I don't really know how to even do it. Hiccup find's a Long Lost Dragon, And later has to cope with being Banished... But, How will he react to finding more Dragon Riders? Rated T, Because I'm Paranoid...


**So, I decided to just completely revise, and redo my story, so Here it is.**

* * *

 _ **"Hello." - Dragon** **Tongue  
**_ _"Hello." - Nordic  
_ Hello. - Narration, Actions, Etc  
'Hello.' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Beginnings**

My Name is Hiccup, It's not the Greatest name, But.. I'm stuck with it. I live on Berk, which is located 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's also located Solidly on the Meridian of Misery... Well, enough with locations that wont help you one bit, let's talk about my life.. which I don't want to talk about, But I have to..

When I was very young, about 2 or 3 months old, a dragon took my mother.. and during the time my mother was taken, my father tried to help her... but he was too late. Now, what intrigued me.. was that during the time the dragon took my mother.. I heard a 3rd voice, I didn't know what it was at the time. But, soon, I learned that I could hear dragons speaking... It was weird, and I was scared at the time.. But, I grew used to it.

After a few years, I understood each dragon that we had captured. I learned that they felt Emotions, Like sadness, Anger.. Fear.. It was hard, to know that we didn't fully understand dragons.. I was at first angry, angry that we didn't actually know anything about dragons.. But, I soon learnt... That I couldn't do anything about it...

* * *

 **Isle of Berk**  
 **Hiccup's POV**

I woke up to the sound of shouting, and fire... Of course, why wouldn't there be fire.. I ran downstairs, dad isn't here, so he's probably off killing the dragons, again.. I opened the door to be greeted by a fireball smashing into the side of the house, which made me flinch, and duck. I look up, to see if it's safe, and I see fire everywhere... I get up and book it to the forge, knowing Gobber will need my help.

As I get to the forge, I hear Gobber. _"Hiccup! There ye are, get over here!"_ I run in quickly, hurrying along to get fixing weapons. Gobber puts some more weapons down for me to work on, and I begin working on the first batch. I hear a lot of shouting outside, both vikings and dragons. _"Get those Braizers up!" **"Die, Human!"**_ _"Argh!"_ It sounds like a mess out there... I look outside, and the first thing I see is dad... He doesn't look too happy... Well, he's never happy.

Well, now that we've seen most of the village.. Why don't we talk about the dragons. The most common, would be the Deadly Nadder. Part of the Sharp Class, the Deadly Nadder is said to have the hottest fire of all the dragons. They also have these spikes on their tails, very deadly.. and poisonous. Next, we have the Gronckle, part of the Boulder class, Gronckles are very tough.

The next would be.. The Zippleback? Yeah, the Hideous Zippleback, A two-Headed Mystery-class dragon, very exotic. At the very last, we have the Monstrous Nightmare. It's the most powerful dragon, and part of the Stoker Class. Only the best, such as Spitelout, Gobber, or my Dad, go after them. Well, that's enough talking about dragons, I need to focus on the forge...

Then, All of the sudden.. I hear a faint and loud whistiling.. I perk up, and look at the sky. _"It can't be..."_ And just then, A Catapult is torn to shreds by a Unknown Dragon... I look at Gobber, who is wide-eyed. _"T-That.. was a Nightfury... I thought they were dead..."_ Gobber turns to me, and looks me dead in the eye. _"Stay here, if a Nightfury's back, They'll need all the help they can get..."_ He Switch's his Prosthetic Hook for a blade, And Charge's outside.

Of course, i'm not going to listen to him... So, I run into the back, and I bring out my custom made ballista. And, I run out with it, A lot of vikings yell at me.. But, I ignore them, and continue on. I stop at a cliffside, and begin to set up my ballista. After a few minutes, I fully set it up. _"Come on, Give me at least 1 thing to shoot at..."_ I hear the whistling, And in the blink of an eye, I fire, hoping to try to hit it...

I hear a roar, then, I hear the dragon... _**"W-Wha! What is this!"**_ I smile with joy, knowing I hit something. _"I hit something! Yes!"_ But, A Gronckle doesn't seem to agree with me hitting the nightfury... **_"How dare you attack the Shadowstriker!"_** And, He fires his magma, blowing my ballista to smithereens. I dont think twice, I run quickly, with the Gronckle following me. **_"How dare you run from me! Die!"_** As I'm running, I run right into dad.

He immediately turns, Looking at both me and the Gronckle. He acts in defense, bringing his mace down on the gronckles head as it charges him. **_"Ugh..."_** He then slams his mace into the Gronckles side, Causing it to stumble. The Gronckle then Retreats, with the rest of the dragons retreating as well. Dad gives me a glare, _"Why weren't you at the forge..."_ I sit up. _"I tried to catch a dragon with my ballista.."_ He gives me another glare...

Gobber walks up, and helps me up. Dad turns to him, _"Take him back to my house.."_ _"You got it."_ I try to speak to dad, but he only ignores me... _"Come on, Hiccup.."_ I Follow Gobber... Trying to avoid the stares of Snotlout and the Twins... Who I haven't told you about... But, they don't matter... So, Gobber takes me back to my house. _"Hiccup.."_ I Turn to him. _"Next time.. Don't leave the forge.. Going out duirng a dragon raid.. is dangerous.."_ _"Ok.."_

* * *

 **So, Here is the First Chapter of the newly Revised and redone TEATW.  
** **If you have any Suggestions for the story, feel free to leave them in the Reviews!**


End file.
